DESAPARECIDA
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: En medio de la felicidad por el cumpleaños de Renesmee, alguien del pasado vuelve a la vida de los Cullen para llevarse su tesoro más preciado. Quien será? que quiere de ellos? Porque se ha llevado a Renesmee?
1. Ésto no es un capitulo, pero leedlo plis

**Esto no es un capitulo, solo quería decir unas palabras.**

**Ya se que he eliminado varias veces esta historia y que la he vuelto a colgar.**

**Tenía un problema a la hora de colgar la historia, los guiones de las conversaciones no salían, lo cual era bastante lioso.**

**Vuelvo a colgar la historia, habiendo solucionado ese problema y varias faltas de ortografía.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**No soy de pedir que me escribáis REVIEWS, pero no os cortéis, escribid cuantos queráis, jejeje.**

**Intentaré actualizar cuanto antes, pero es que perdí un trozo del próximo capitulo, lo volví a escribir y lo perdí de nuevo. Tengo tantos borradores que ya no se de cual historia es cual. Intentaré recordar lo que escribí y lo colgaré cuanto antes.**

**Gracias por todo, y por la gente que seguía mi historia antes de eliminarla la primera vez.**

**Y ahora colgaré del tirón los seis capítulos que tenía colgados.**


	2. Capítulo 1 Desaparecida

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que es de invención própia.**

DESAPARECIDA

Podía pasarse horas mirándola. Así es como Jacob mejor se lo pasaba., viendo a Nessie reaccionar ante cada cosa nueva que descubría.

A Bella le costaba acostumbrarse a la relación entre su mejor amigo y su pequeña hijita, que a estas alturas tenia ya 6 años, aunque físicamente no los aparentara.

Sabía que era amor y que Jacob nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar a Renesmee. si fuera así, Edward ya le habría hecho pedazos, y ella también, aunque le doliera pensar así.

Edward había salido a cazar con sus hermanos, Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Esme estaba junto a Bella, viendo a Jacob intentar ayudar a Nessie a hacer el puzzle de la Torre Eiffel que Esme le regaló por navidades.

En cuanto no encontraba la pieza que necesitaba se enfadaba, y más todavía cuando veía a Jacob reírse de las caras que ponía.

Cuando los hermanos volvieran de cazar; Bella, Esme y Carlisle saldrían de caza y Jacob se marcharía a casa de Billy. No tenía mala relación con los Cullen, pero sus discusiones con Rosalie ponían triste a Nessie, y eso es lo último que quería Jacob.

En el preciso momento en que Nessie colocaba la última pieza del puzzle, se oyeron fuertes pasos en el porche. Carlisle había llegado pronto a casa, que raro, pensaron todos, incluida la pequeña.

Entró en la casa, junto a otra persona, un hombre que conocían muy bien en esa casa.

- Abuelito!!! - gritó de repente Renesmee.

- Papá? Que te ha pasado?

Bella vio que su padre estaba con la cara llena de cortes y morados. Habría tenido un accidente?

- Nada, está bien. Solo ha tenido un percance en el bosque. - Dijo Carlisle quitándole importancia al asunto y haciendo un gesto a Bella para que fueran a hablar a parte, mientras Charlie se acomodaba junto a Esme, que ya había encendido el televisor y había puesto un partido de fútbol.

- Que ha pasado Carlisle? - preguntó Bella, poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa.

- Tranquilízate Bella. no ha pasado nada todavía. Creo que solo han querido asustar a Charlie.

- Qué? Quien?

- No lo se, pero si mis sospechas son ciertas, si hubieran querido matarlo, lo habrían hecho. Ni siquiera el arma de Charlie habría sido inútil.

- Me estás hablando de un vampiro? Pero quien?

- No te preocupes. No es nada. Nos ocuparemos, pero en otro momento. Ahora ves, antes de que a tu padre le de algo viendo perder a su equipo. Vamos.

Charlie estaba que le iba a dar algo, les estaban pegando una paliza. Ya no podían ganar, y Esme no dejaba de ir mirando a Charlie, lo cual le estaba ruborizando.

Solo estaban ellos dos. No se veía ni a Nessie ni a Jacob por ninguna parte. Esme vio ponerse muy nerviosa a Bella, se levanto, y fue en su dirección, llevándola hacia la ventana, y allí los vio. Renesmee, con el aspecto de una niña de 10 años, montada sobre un lobo de pelaje rojizo. Corriendo y saltando de un lado del jardín a otro. Nessie no dejaba de reír mientras acariciaba al lobo y le cogía de las orejas mientras intentaba no caer, lo que hizo que Bella, Esme y Carlisle, que se había acercado a la ventana con Charlie, riendo de la situación.

Charlie estuvo jugando el resto de la tarde con Renesmee. Jacob se marchó en cuanto llegaron los hermanos Cullen, y fue a ver a la manada.

La familia Cullen al completo se reunió en la cocina para hablar de lo sucedido con Charlie.

- Son los Vulturis, verdad? Han vuelto para acabar lo que empezaron hace 7 años y... es que no saben que Nessie nunca haría nada para..

- Cálmate Bella. - dijo Edward poniendo su mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Bella, atrayéndola hacia el. - como van a ser los Vulturis? se fueron, y no han dado señales de vida, y no lo harían. Díselo tu Carlisle - dijo dirigiéndose a su padre - a ti te creerá. No tienen ningún motivo para venir, Bella.

- No creo que sean los Vulturis, Alice lo habría visto, y como dice Edward, no tienen motivo alguno.

- Pero crees que es un vampiro, no? - pregunto Bella cada vez más nerviosa y convencida.

- Si, y uno peligroso e inteligente, alguien que sabe de Alice, porque no le ha visto venir.

- Es cierto, no he visto nada relacionado con lo sucedido con Charlie, no pueden ser ellos.

- Alice, debo pedirte que te concentres hasta que puedas ver los próximos pasos de los Vulturis y su séquito. De todos ellos - Dijo Carlisle con seriedad.

- Claro. ya verás Bella, todo irá sobre ruedas.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin incidente alguno.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Renesmee, así que en la casa reinaba la alegría.

Emmet y Alice preparaban una fiesta sorpresa y cuando Jacob se enteró, también quiso colaborar, si o si. Así que al final los hermanos tuvieron que aceptar, ya que en los días en que no hicieron a Jacob partícipe de sus planes, éste se dedicó a incordiarlos, persiguiéndoles en todo momento. Esos fueron los únicos momentos en que Rosalie rió a causa de Jacob. Le hacia gracia ver como Emmet se ponía de los nervios ante tanta persecución.

Llegó el día y Bella, Edward y Nessie habían vuelto de pasar el día por el bosque y, tras pasar por su casita, fueron a la casa de los Cullen.

Todo estaba preparado cuando los tres entraron en la casa. La cara de Nessie al ver a toda la familia reunida fue de total felicidad. Estaban todos. La familia Cullen, Charlie y Sue, Billy y toda la manada.

La fiesta siguió de lo más divertida. Pasaron la tarde bailando, riendo, y olvidando los problemas y las diferencias entre todos los presentes.

Renesmee se pasó buena parte de la fiesta mirando por la ventana. Los últimos días había tenido unos extraños sueños. En ellos aparecía una misteriosa chica. No había visto su rostro, ya que ésta lo ocultaba bajo la capucha de su oscura capa. El sueño era confuso, en él salía la chica acercándose a ella, que estaba junto a la cabaña en la que vivía con sus padres. Se detenía unos pasos delante de él. No hablaba, no se movía, solo la miraba. Sentía una extraña sensación estando en su presencia, la misma que tenia ahora mirando a una chica que la miraba des del jardín, a través de la ventana. Era real, o estaba soñando? Podía ser la chica que aparecía en sus sueños una persona real?

Con un imperceptible gesto, la misteriosa chica de la capa, indicó a Renesmee que se acercara a ella. Nessie no se lo pensó dos veces y, aprovechando que los demás no le prestaban atención, salió corriendo de la casa hacia el jardín. En cuanto llegó delante de la chica, ésta le tendió la mano y Nessie la cogió con firmeza, esperando descubrir quien era la misteriosa chica de la capa, y juntas marcharon hacia el oscuro y profundo bosque.


	3. Capítulo 2 La búsqueda

LA BÚSQUEDA.

El primero que notó la ausencia de Renesmee fue Jacob. En cuanto fue a buscarla para darle su regalo, descubrió que no estaba en la casa.

No quiso alarmar al resto de la familia, así que salió al jardín, tal vez estuviera jugando fuera.

Poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, echó a correr hacia el bosque, siguiendo el olor de Nessie. Pero no solo había su olor. Había otro, un olor aun peor, el olor de un vampiro. Lo peor es que no era el olor de uno de los Cullen. Quién podía ser ese otro vampiro?

Volvió hacia atrás, hacia la casa de los Cullen. En cuanto entró todo el mundo se le quedó mirando. Estaba lleno de arañazo, ni siquiera se había molestado en esquivar los árboles.

- Que te ha pasado Jake? Estás lleno de cortes y arañazos – preguntó Bella extrañada.

- Nessie ha desaparecido!! No la encuentro!! He buscado por todas partes!! En tu casa, en el bosque, en el río… y nada!! No está!!

- No es posible, si la he visto hace 5 minutos al lado de la ventana con su nuevo libro!!

- Pues ya no está!! Mira! No está! – dijo Jacob gritando y señalando hacia la ventana.

- No vuelvas a levantar la voz a Bella. Nunca!! – dijo Edward mirando fijamente a Jacob indicándole la puerta. – Vete! Ahora! Nosotros iremos a buscarla.

- Yo también voy – dijo Jacob con tono suplicante.

- No! He dicho que nosotros nos encargaremos.

- Pero vosotros solos no podréis seguir los rastros!

- Los? Como que los? Es que Nessie no se ha marchado sola?

- No, he olido un rastro más fuerte, más apestoso, diferente. Un vampiro.

- Como que un vampiro? – dijo Carlisle rompiendo su silencio. – Es imposible. Alice – dijo mirándola – no has visto nada? No lo has visto venir?

- No, yo… no he visto nada. Lo juro. No se como se me ha podido pasar. Lo siento… - dijo entre susurros mientras Jasper la abrazaba.

- Tranquilos. La encontraremos. Y con la ayuda de Jake. Con él podremos encontrarla – dijo Bella toda seria.

- Alice, tal vez no lo viste porque a Nessie no puedes verla. Tranquila, no pasará nada – dijo Carlisle acercando a Alice hacia él para abrazarla.

Formaron tres grupos de búsqueda:

Emmet, Esme y Bella se dirigirían hacia la cabaña.

Edward, Rosalie y Jacob irían hacia el río.

Alice, Jasper y Carlisle irían hacia el bosque.

- Nos reuniremos aquí en un par de horas, si no la hemos encontrado, planificaremos algo más y no pararemos hasta encontrarla. De acuerdo? – dijo Carlisle con tono enérgico y decidido.

Al llegar a la cabaña, después de buscar por los alrededores, Bella entró corriendo, mientras Emmet y Esme volvían a echar un ojo a los alrededores de la casa. En menos de cinco minutos, Bella salió de la casa con una maleta.

- Pero a donde te crees que vas, Bella? Deja esa maleta ahora mismo y volvamos. Hemos encontrado un rastro. Informemos y volvamos aquí con los demás.

- Aparta Emmet. Me voy a buscarla. Se que se la han llevado ellos. No intentes detenerme. – dijo a la vez que Emmet se ponía delante suyo, barrándole el paso.

- No Bella. No te vas. Y menos a por los Vulturis. Es que te crees que soy idiota?

- Bella, cariño – esta vez la que habló fue Esme colocándose entre Emmet y Bella. – volvamos. Volveremos todos y la encontraremos. El rastro es reciente. Tranquila.

- Esme, no quiero haceros daño pero si no salís de en medio, deberé apartaros.

- Detente Bella, o tendré que…

Emmet no pudo acabar de hablar, Bella lo cogió y lo lanzó contra un árbol.

- No intentéis detenerme – dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Emmet, ya que sabía que era el único de los presente que iría tras ella.

- Ve con cuidado – dijo Esme a modo de despedida, a la vez que se dirigía hacia Emmet para cogerlo y llevarlo hacia la casa.

En cuanto Esme y Emmet llegaron a la casa, el resto de la familia ya se encontraba allí.

- Donde está Bella? – preguntaron Edward y Jacob al unísono.

Nadie respondió.

- Donde está, Esme? – preguntó Edward a su madre.

- Se ha marchado. Cogió una maleta y se marchó – respondió Emmet.

- Qué? Pero como le habéis dejado hacer eso? porque no se lo impedisteis?

- Lo intentemos, pero no pudimos evitar que se marchara.

- No te habrá echo algo?

- A mi no, pero a Emmet…digamos que hay un árbol menos en pie en tu jardín.

- Pero donde se ha marchado?

- A por los Vulturis – dijo Alice de repente – acabo de verla ante Alec, está hablando con él.

- Qué? Estás segura de lo que has visto?

- Si, no hay duda. Lo que no puedo ver es si se ha marchado del país.

- Qué estas queriendo decir? Que tal vez ese pequeñazo esté aquí? – dijo Jacob exponiendo sus teorías. – tal vez fue el vampiro con el que se topó Charlie. Le asustó como aviso... tal vez…

- Tal vez tengas razón Jacob – dijo Carlisle. – todo encaja. Lo que no acabo de entender es que Alec tenga algo que ver con la desaparición de Nessie. Creo que si se hubiera acercado a la casa nos hubiera atacado, no?

- No lo se pero hay que ir a buscarla. Alice – dijo Edward dirigiéndose a su hermana – lleva Bella, en tu visión, la misma ropa con la que se marchó?

- No, no va vestida igual. Entiendo lo que quieres decirme. Tenemos tiempo.

- No! – Ahora quien rompió su silencio fue Emmet – se puso la ropa que le regalasteis Ness y tu por vuestro aniversario.

- Oh! No! Edward. Esa es la ropa que lleva en mi visión. Y bella no lleva dos días seguidos la misma ropa. Es hoy!

- Calma. Vayamos a buscarla. Separémonos en más grupos. Llamaré a la manada.

- Sin que sirva de precedentes, estoy de acuerdo con el chucho – dijo Rosalie rompiendo su silencio.

- De acuerdo – dijo Carlisle – llámalos. Pero deberemos separarnos de forma que no agradará a algunos. Llama a seis de tus lobos. Iremos un Cullen y un lobo. 3 parejas irán a por Bella. Las otras 3 y el resto de la manada irán a por Nessie. De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

Para disgusto de ambos, Jacob y Rosalie fueron juntos. Fueron hacia los límites de Forks siguiendo el rastro de Renesmee.

- Se fueron por aquí. Vamos, Barbie. No vayamos a perder el rastro.

- Ya voy pero… por que se marcharían?

- Mira!! Ahí!!

- Eso es un zapato? Espera. Hay más. Dios mío! Pero si es toda la ropa de Renesmee.

- Tranquila. Le podemos seguir el rastro igualmente.

- Pero que pretenden hacer con ella? – dijo a la vez que caía de rodillas al suelo.

- Tranquila –se arrodilló al lado de Rosalie – la encontraremos y aremos picadillo a quien sea que se la haya llevado. De acuerdo? Venga vamos. No perdamos más tiempo – dijo al tiempo que cogía a Rosalie por la cintura para levantarla.

- De acuerdo. Pero no vuelvas a tocarme.

- Vale – dijo Jacob poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Rosalie y riendo al mismo tiempo.

A Rosalie se le escapó una sonrisa y ambos marcharon más allá de Forks.

- Adonde vamos? Tengo hambre y todavía no he podido llamar a mis padres.

- Tranquila, en cuanto lleguemos podrás comer y llamar a casa

- Eso solo contesta a dos de mis peticiones. No me has respondido a la pregunta.

- Vamos a un lugar que tus padres conocen muy bien. Estuvieron allí antes de que tu nacieras. Ya verás como te gusta. Da mucho el sol. Y tu madre pronto estará aquí.

- De verdad?

- Estoy segura de eso.

- Guay. Pero, adonde vamos?

- Ten paciencia, es una sorpresa. Allí te presentaré a alguien muy especial.

- Vale. Puedo preguntar otra cosa?

- Mientras no me preguntes de nuevo a donde vamos.

- Porque no te quitas la capa y la capucha si hace tanto sol allí donde vamos?

- Es por eso que no me lo quito. Alguna pregunta más?

- Cuál es tu nombre?

- Tu cuál crees que es?

- Jane.


	4. Capítulo 3 El plan

EL PLAN

- Quédate quieto. No me hagas hacerte daño. Al menos no de momento.

- Más te vale, porque me necesitas. Ambos estamos buscando a alguien.

- Que quieres?

- Ya te lo he dicho, estoy buscando a alguien.

- Y ella que quiere?

- Tu que crees?

- Habla, o acabo contigo Alec.

- Si lo hicieras nunca descubrirías donde está tu hija.

- Puedo deducirlo.

- Perdona que lo dude.

- Perdona que te crea idiota. Se donde están. Lo que no se es que quiere ella.

- Matarte.

- Pero, porque? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Celos, odio, resentimiento, venganza... elige la que más te guste.

- Vámonos.

- A donde? Crees que te acompañaré?

- Vístete como una persona normal y vamos. Tenemos que coger un avión. – dijo Bella a la vez que le lanzaba a Alec una bolsa con ropa de Edward para que se cambiara.

- Esta ropa me va grande. – se quejó Alec con cara de disgusto al llevar esa ropa de mortal.

- Te aguantas. Vámonos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- Como vas Seth? Seguimos? – dijo Edward preocupado.

- Si. Solo un minuto. Estoy bien.

- Siéntate, vamos.

- Edward, estoy bien. Me curaré pronto.

- Te has torcido el tobillo y te has roto la muñeca. Siéntate. Mientras volveré a llamar a Bella, a ver si ahora contesta.

- Crees que está bien?

- Seguro que si. Pero quiero saber donde está. – dijo con un tono de preocupación en la voz que Seth no percibió, ocupado como estaba con sus heridas.

- Creo que voy a sentarme, pero solo cinco minutos. No más.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Crees que Bella se ha marchado a Italia?

- No estoy segura. Tal vez Alec haya venido aquí.

- No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando.

- Te han dicho algo los chicos de la manada?

- Seth se ha caído, pero ya se está recuperando. Y tu? Has visto algo más?

- La misma escena. Alec y Bella hablando. No lo entiendo Sam. No veo nada nuevo.

- Tranquila, sigamos adelante. Noto que estamos cerca.

- Si – dijo Alice al tiempo que echaban a correr de nuevo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Ya hemos llegado? – preguntó con curiosidad. Ya estaba cansada de estar sentada.

- Si. Vamos, recoge tu bolsa.

- Está muy lejos la casa?

- No. No para nosotras. Venga, prepárate para correr.

- No. Antes quiero llamar a casa.

- Ves algún teléfono por aquí?

- No.

- Pues entonces espera a que lleguemos a la casa. Corre, no voy a esperarte.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Venga, habla. – dijo Bella una vez se inclinó ante el vampiro. – porque se ha llevado Jane a mi hija?

- No se la ha llevado, se han ido juntas, que es distinto.

- Pues para mi no lo es. Porque van a Brasil?

- Jane nació allí. Cuando la convirtieron ya se había cambiado el nombre y de nacionalidad. Reniega de su origen.

- Al igual que tu.

- No reniego. Simplemente no le llevo la contraria a Jane.

- Como le haya hecho algo…

- No le ha hecho nada. Solo la lleva a la isla. Tal vez Jane no es tan mala como tú crees.

- No, es peor. Es malvada.

- Como todos. Los raros sois vosotros. Vegetarianos... - dijo Alec con cara de asco. – puag. Donde se ha visto algo así? Es anormal.

- Tu si que eres anormal. Vamos. Ya hemos aterrizado.

- Preparada para correr?

Bella asintió y al bajar del avión recogió su maleta y echaron a correr hacia la isla.

En cuanto Jacob y Rosalie llegaron al final del rastro, se encontraron con alguien más allí.

- Que hacéis aquí? Creí que ibais siguiendo el rastro de Bella.

- Y así es Rosie. Y nos ha llevado hasta aquí. Leah también ha olido a otro vampiro.

- Alec. – dijo Leah.

- Seguro. – afirmó Jacob.

- Emmet. Nessie también ha venido hacia aquí. El rastro es muy débil, pero vino aquí.

- Si. – dijo Jacob.- encontramos su ropa, así que el vampiro que se la llevó lo tenía todo planeado.

- Nosotros encontramos una túnica y una capa negras. En este caso el que se cambió fue el vampiro.

- Así que todos vinieron al aeropuerto, pero en diferentes momentos. No entiendo nada. – dijo Jacob confundido, volviendo a sus teorías. – tal vez Bella se enfrentó a Alec, éste confesó y se lo llevó con ella a buscar a Nessie. Tal vez…

- Mierda! Es que no lo veis? Venga, tíos! Jane se ha llevado a Nessie!

- Eso es lo que nosotros creemos, Emmet.

Era la voz de Carlisle. Se giraron y allí estaban todos. Los miembros de la familia Cullen y la manada.

- Alice, ha visto a Bella y alec coger un avión.

- Hacia donde? – preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

- Brasil. Van a nuestra Isla.


	5. Capítulo 4 La persecución

LA PERSECUCIÓN

- No te pares Alec. Sigamos.

- No te preocupa que alguien te vea?

- Como me tienen que ver?

- Dándote el sol.

- Aquí no hay nadie. Sal de debajo de esa palmera y muévete. Ya deben de estar allí.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

- Como que Brasil? Pero Bella no iba a por los Vulturis? A por Jane? Creí que se había marchado a Italia…

- Todos lo creímos Rosalie, pero Alice ha visto a Alec y Bella en la isla de Esme, pero de repente ha dejado de ver. Hemos deducido que se han encontrado con Renesmee. – dijo Carlisle con voz tranquila.

- Entonces a que esperamos?

- Rosalie, no podemos marcharnos todos. Alguien debe quedarse en casa.

- Yo no me quedo.

- Nos marcharemos Jacob, Edward, Seth, Jasper y yo. El resto a casa. Puede que vuelvan antes de que los encontremos.

- No! Eso es de lo más machista.- grito de repente Rosalie.

- Rosalie, se acabó! – dijo Carlisle con voz autoritaria. – así debe ser. Alice, si ves algo nos llamas enseguida. Cuidad de Charlie, que no se de cuenta de nada. Vámonos.

Todos se despidieron. Jasper besó a Alice y se dieron tal abrazo que parecía imposible separarlos algún día. Al igual que Carlisle y Esme.

Jacob oyó a Leah decirle a Seth que fuera con mucho cuidado.

En cuanto se hubieron despedido, los cinco marcharon hacia el aeropuerto y cogieron el avión hacia Río de Janeiro.

- Por que crees que se la han llevado allí? Que sentido tiene esto Carlisle?

- Sentido tiene Edward, solo que no sabemos cual. Sigue llamando a Bella, a ver si ahora responde.

- Lo seguiré intentando.

- Cambiando de tema. Como están los ánimos por aquí?

- Jasper, no lo ve del todo claro, pero está preparado y dispuesto para lo que venga.

- Y lo lobos?

- Lo mismo, con ganas de llegar y encontrarse con los chupa-sangres. – dijo Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Vamos a tener que trazar un plan. No podemos llegar y atacar. No queremos que Nessie y Bella resulten heridas.

- Por supuesto que no. Lo haremos como es debido. Seguiré llamando a su móvil. Avísame si viene alguna de las azafatas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

En cuanto Renesmee y Jane llegaron a la casa, Jane se quitó la capa y Nessie por fin vio su rostro. Que rostro tan bello pero que ojos tan aterradores, de un rojo sangre que no había visto en años. Cuando era un bebé y un grupo de vampiros querían hacerle daño. Uno de esos vampiros estaba con ella en ese mismo instante en la casa.

- Y ahora que? Cuando vendrá mamá?

- Pronto. – se limitó a decir Jane.

- Vamos a la playa?

- Ve tú si quieres.

- No. Quiero que vayamos juntas. Las dos.

- Pues si no quieres ir sola no vayas. Ponte a ver la televisión. Calladita. Tengo algo que hacer.

- Vale, pero tengo hambre!

En cuanto Jane salió de la casa, Nessie fue en busca de un teléfono hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Jacob, unos días antes le había regalado una mochila, con la forma de un perro de peluche, y en ella había metido algo. Nunca miró lo que era. Jacob le había dicho: "cuando necesites ayuda, úsalo, y estaré a tu lado en un segundo". Siempre llevaba la mochila puesta pero nunca le había dado por mirar en su interior.

Dejó la mochila sobre el sofá y la abrió.

- Esto si que no me lo esperaba – dijo sorprendida y a la vez divertida.


	6. Capítulo 5 El descubrimiento

EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

Renesmee recorrió la casa y cuando vio que Jane no estaba, volvió al sofá y sacó un pequeño teléfono móvil de la mochila. Recordaría el número de casa? Y el de Jacob? Como casi nunca utilizaban los teléfonos…

Miró el primer número que había anotada en la agenda del teléfono. Era el número de Jake. Emocionada marcó y esperó.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Jake, desde cuando tienes móvil? – dijo Seth mirando a su amigo con sorpresa - Además, estamos en un avión!

- Calla Seth. No se quien puede ser – dijo a la vez que miraba la pantalla del teléfono – Cullen! Venid! Es Nessie!

Todos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y acudieron alrededor de Jacob, mirando el móvil.

- Contesta! – dijeron todos a la vez, atrayendo las miradas del resto de pasajeros.

- Si? Diga?

- Jake! Eres tu! No sabía si contestarías. – dijo Renesmee con voz emocionada.

- Donde estás, Nessie?

- No lo se, en una isla. Es muy bonita. Hemos venido en avión! – dijo emocionada.

- Renesmee – ahora era Carlisle quien hablaba por teléfono – estás con Jane?

- Ahora no. Se ha ido. – dijo a la vez que recorría la casa e iba viendo que no podía abrir ninguna puerta. – me ha encerrado en la casa. No puedo abrir ninguna puerta.

- Nosotros ya estamos llegando.

- Dice que mamá va a venir.

- Todos vamos a ir. Se buena. No hagas enfadar a Jane.

- Lo se abuelo. No quiero que os haga daño.

- Ni nosotros que te lo haga a ti. Hasta ahora.

- Si. Cuelgo. He oído un ruido. Creo que ya viene.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

- Estás segura de que es por aquí?

- Claro, he venido antes. Ves? Ahí está. Ve por delante.

- Que? Ni hablar. – dijo Alec en un grito ahogado.

- Muévete. Ve hacia la casa. Yo te sigo.

Mientras Alec, seguido por Bella, se acercaba a la casa, Jane les observaba desde el tejado. Alec había cumplido, lo que no se imaginaba es que ella también estaba siendo observada de muy de cerca.

- Te estás divirtiendo? – preguntó una voz tras ella. Jane, sorprendida, se levantó y se dio la vuelta y… lo último que vio fue un puño dirigiéndose a su cara.

- Mierda! Como duele! Es como darle un puñetazo a una pared.

- Que sutil que eres cariño. Sabes que tu piel es igual.

- Si, será por eso que me ha dolido. Bueno, ya se me ha pasado. Donde estará Nessie? En la casa?

- Vamos a verlo – dijo Emmet a la vez que se disponía a bajar del tejado.

- Ejem. No pensarás que cargaré yo con ella?

- Claro, Rose, no sea que te despeines.

- Cállate Emmet. Bajemos. Mira, Bella está ahí con el pequeño monstruo.

- Eh! Bella!

- Emmet? Rose? Que hacéis ahí arriba? – dijo levantando la voz, mirando hacia el tejado.

- Hemos venido a buscaros – respondió Rose saltando hacia el suelo y llegando al lado de Bella. Emmet venía por detrás con Jane en brazos.

- Qué? Habéis venido los dos solos?

- En teoría nosotros deberíamos estar en casa. Otros vinieron a buscaros - dijo Emmet.

- Quienes?

- Nosotros. – era la voz de Edward la que contestó a sus espaldas. – Bella, como se te ha ocurrido semejante locura? Es un suicidio!

- Esperaba que Alice lo viera. Pero debía venir sola. Es cosa mía.

- Y mía no? – Preguntó con dolor en la voz – te recuerdo que Renesmee también es hija mía!

- Pero yo me controlo más en estas situaciones.

- Esa no es la cuestión. – dijo Edward dolido.

- Yo creí que la cuestión era Nessie. Llevamos aquí un buen rato y nadie se ha preguntado donde está. – dijo Jacob, que estaba tras Edward con Seth.

- Es que no está en la casa? – preguntó Bella, de repente preocupada.

Sin que nadie lo esperara sonó un móvil. Todos miraron a Jacob. Éste se sorprendió. Era el número de Renesmee.

- Nessie? – dijo Jacob contestando al teléfono, temiéndose lo peor.

- Jake, donde estás?

- Estamos delante de la casa.

- Oh oh – se oyó decir a Renesmee.

- Y tu? Donde estas?

- Alguien ha entrado en la casa, me ha cogido y nos hemos marchado corriendo. Me ha dicho que tú le habías dicho que viniera. Me dijiste que vendrías tu!

- Quien te ha cogido? Está ahora contigo?

- Si. Me ha dicho que te llamara. Dice que sois amigos.

- Pero quien es? Como se llama? Nessie!

La comunicación se perdió.

Jacob miró a su alrededor. Vio a Jane de pie, junto a Emmet, que la estaba sujetando con fuerza del brazo, pero, donde estaba Alec?

- Donde narices está Alec? Alguien le ha visto marcharse?

Nadie respondió.

- Pero como se ha marchado? Nadie ha visto nada?

- Que pasa, Jacob? Vayamos a por Nessie – dijo Bella.

- Ahí está el problema. Alec se ha llevado a Renesmee. La tiene él.

- Pero que dices! – dijo una voz procedente de detrás de Carlisle. – estoy aquí.

Todos se dieron la vuelta. Si Alec estaba allí, quien se había llevado a Renesmee? Como? Cuando? No habían visto a nadie por los alrededores.

- Tú! – gritó Jacob a la vez que se abalanzaba corriendo hacia Alec, cogiéndolo del cuello y alzándolo dos palmos del suelo. – quien se ha llevado a la niña? Dice que alguien ha entrado en la casa y se la ha llevado!!

Todos se miraron perplejos, y miraron a Jane. Esta no se movía.

_Pero cuanta gente estaba implicada en todo esto?_ – pensaron todos.

De repente Emmet cogió a Jane y la alzó también cogiéndola por el cuello.

- Habla o haremos una hoguera con vosotros.

Ninguno de los dos habló. No hizo ninguna falta. Fue Edward quien habló.

- Jasper. Te necesitamos ahora más que nunca.

- A que te refieres Edward?

- Estos dos están pensando en una misma persona. Y te incumbe a ti.

- No puede ser. Como ha llegado hasta aquí? Creí que se encontraba en Asia!!

- De quien estáis hablando? – preguntó Bella poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

Jasper se dio la vuelta, mirando a todos los presentes.

Solo dijo dos palabras.

- Ha vuelto.

Cerró el puño y golpeó el árbol más próximo.


	7. Capítulo 6 De vuelta a casa

DE VUELTA CASA

Carlisle fue el primero en hablar, no sin antes ponerse nervioso al pensar en lo que se les venía encima.

- Jasper, tú la conoces bien y sabes de lo que es capaz. Que crees que quiere?

Jasper cayó al suelo, con las manos en el rostro. Todos se sorprendieron. Nunca antes lo habían visto así. Ahora parecía más humano que nunca. Respiró hondo y en cuanto recobró fuerzas se levantó y habló con voz clara y calmada. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido la escena que todos presenciaron.

- Maria se ha llevado a Renesmee para convertirla en uno de los nuestros, llegado el momento. Quiere convencerla para que sea como ella. Es lo más letal que he conocido. Es incluso peor que James y que estos dos, con poderes incluidos. - dijo ahora señalando a Jane y Alec.

Recordad lo que hizo en el pasado. Montó un ejército. Temo que quiera hacer algo parecido. No debemos perder el tiempo o perderemos a Renesmee para siempre.

- De eso nada – dijo Jacob cogiendo con más fuerza a Alec – habla o cumpliremos lo que dijimos.

Silencio.

- No habláis? Venga. Adelante con ese fuego – dijo Emmet a la vez que llevaba a Jane hacia un montón de leña que Rosalie y Bella se habían encargado de recoger.

- Soltadles. No vamos a quemar a nadie. Desde cuando somos como ellos? Yo no os ayudé a entrar en este mundo para que matarais. – dijo Carlisle a la vez que se interponía entre ellos y la hoguera.

- Eso, yo tampoco creo que haya que matarlos. Al final conseguiremos saber que saben, verdad Edward? – dijo Seth mirando a su amigo vampiro.

- Verdad. Ya se lo que quieren, pero no se a donde la lleva.

- Bueno, vámonos – dijo Carlisle – Seth, Bella y yo iremos al norte, nos llevaremos a Jane. Jacob irá con Emmet. Rosalie, Edward y Jasper se llevaran a Alec con ellos. Adelante.

Todos marcharon a toda velocidad. Algo pasaba con Jane y alec. No habían intentado defenderse ni habían atacado. Tal vez estuvieran planeando algo. Estaban con Maria? Formaban equipo? Carlisle no dejaba de pensar en ello, al igual que todos los demás.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Quien eres? – preguntó Renesmee sin dejar de mirar a la bella chica morena que estaba a su lado.

- Por que no dejas de preguntar lo mismo? Vas a recibir la misma respuesta.

- Pero si no me has respondido?

- Por eso. Te he dicho lo justo.

- Si eres amiga de Jasper, porque no me llevas con él?

- Porque quiero enseñarte una cosa.

- El que?

- Una lección que no olvidarás nunca.

- Cual? – preguntó Renesmee con miedo.

- No confíes en extraños.

- Mis padres no van a dejar que me hagas daño.

- Tranquila. Se que vendrán a por ti. Y no serás tu la que sufra el daño.

- Y que le harás a él? – dijo Renesmee señalando el asiento trasero del coche en el que viajaban. Parecía estar dormido.

- Nada. Él viene conmigo. Weasley, incorpórate.

- Que pasa? – pregunto el hombre llamado Weasley, otro vampiro sin duda.

- Volvamos a casa.

- Hecho. – dijo Weasley sonriendo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Que crees que hará con Renesmee, Jasper?

- Convertirla en su secuaz, en una máquina de matar.

- No creo que…

- Edward, aquí da igual lo que tú creas. O es una trampa para ir a por nosotros, o la quiere convertir. O tal vez las dos cosas! – dijo Jasper levantado cada vez más la voz.

Ambos se miraron. Ninguno de los dos habló. Rosalie, que había estado escuchando la conversación de sus hermanos, fue la primera que habló.

- Creo que deberíamos volver a casa. Tengo un presentimiento. O por lo menos deberíamos llamar a Alice.

- A que te refieres? – pregunto Edward perplejo.

Rosalie no le respondió. Cogió su teléfono móvil y marco el número de Alice.

- Alice. Alguna señal de Renesmee?

Se oyó la voz de Alice desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

- Ocurre algo Rosalie?

- Nada, es que tengo una sensación muy extraña. Creo que algo va a pasar.

- Pero, crees que la han traído de vuelta?

- No has visto nada? Ninguna visión?

- No, ya sabes que a Nessie no puedo verla.

- Estad alerta. Creo que algo va a suceder.

- Tranquila, si vemos algo, os lo comunicaremos. Estaremos preparadas.

- Alice!! Ven aquí!! – se oyó gritar a través del teléfono.

- Alice! Que sucede? Por que grita Esme? – preguntó Rosalie poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

- Nada, tranquila, Rosalie. Ahora te llamo.

La conexión se cortó.

- Que ha pasado Rosalie, estás bien? – pregunto Edward, que se había acercado a ella.

- No, no estoy bien. Mientras hablaba con Alice he oído gritar a Esme. Ha sucedido algo! Os lo dije!

- Volvamos.

- Y que hacemos con Alec? – preguntó Jasper sujetando al vampiro.

- Nos lo llevamos.

- Edward, estás loco? – dijeron Rosalie y Jasper al unísono.

- No. Nos lo llevamos. Vámonos.

Los cuatro se marcharon corriendo. No dejaron de correr hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto. Allí tuvieron que esperar una hora hasta que salió el próximo avión a Washington.

En cuanto llegaron a Forks, empezaron a correr nuevo y no cesaron hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Cullen.

En cuanto llegaron allí, a la casa, la encontraron desierta.

No había ni rastro ni de Alice ni de Esme.


	8. Capitulo 7 El intercambio

- Como que no están? – preguntó Jasper retóricamente, cada vez más alterado. – voy a llamar a Alice. – dijo sacando su teléfono móvil y marcando el numero de Alice.

El teléfono hacía señal de llamada pero nadie contestaba.

- Probaré con el número de Esme.

Marcó rápidamente y esperó, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, al igual que los demás, excepto Alec, que los miraba sonriente.

Esta vez si hubo contestación, aunque no fue la voz de Esme la que escuchó.

- Vaya! Ya creía que no ibas a llamar. – dijo una voz con tono jovial. Una voz que Jasper conocía muy bien y no olvidaría nunca.

Jasper se quedó paralizado. Rosalie y Edward lo miraron. Rosalie estaba perpleja, mientras que Edward se temía lo peor.

- Que ocurre, Jasper? – dijo Rosalie cogiendo el teléfono bruscamente de las manos de Jasper. – Esme, que ocurre? – preguntó a la vez que ponía el teléfono en el modo de manos libres.

- Vaya! Que muchacha más osada. No deberías halarme en ese tono tan brusco, ya que poseo algo muy valioso para vosotros.

- Escúchame bien, imbécil. Te encontraremos, y cuando lo hagamos, yo misma te haré pedazos.

- Rosalie! – gritó Jasper, saliendo del estado de shock en el que se había sumido minutos antes.

- Tranquilo, cielo. Déjala que saque toda su rabia. Así solo ha conseguido que debáis preocuparos de una persona menos.

- Maria. – dijo Edward, sujetando con fuerza a Alec. – ni se te ocurra tocar a Renesmee. Ni a Alice ni Esme.

- Tranquilo, la pequeña charlatana está bien, al menos de momento.

- Que es lo que quieres? – preguntó Jasper con un hilo de voz.

- Te quiero a ti. – dijo Maria, dejando a Jasper sorprendido.

- Porque?

- Jasper, cariño, parece que tus nuevas costumbres te han dejado tonto. Díselo tú, Eddie.

- Maria quiere que te vuelvas a unir a ella. A cambio, Alice quedará libre.

- Vaya, vaya, pequeño Eddie, veo que eres más poderoso de lo que pensaba.

- Suéltalas e iré contigo. – dijo de repente Jasper, decidido.

- Jasper! No seas idiota. – dijo Rosalie poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de éste.

- Rosalie, es que no lo entiendes? Esto es mucho más complejo de lo que tú te crees. – dijo Jasper alzando la voz, mientras se alejaba de Rosalie.

Jasper miró a Edward y éste asintió en señal de aceptación.

- Donde quedamos? Como lo hacemos? – preguntó Jasper a Maria.

- Tú no te muevas. Quédate con el teléfono, tendrás noticias mías. Y aléjate de esos tres. Debes estar solo.

- Así será.

Ambos colgaron.

- Pero que pretendes, Jasper? – preguntó Rosalie, visiblemente afectada.

- Marchaos.

- Pero…

- Que os marchéis!! – gritó, alejándose de sus hermanos, hacia el interior de la casa vacía.

Edward y Rosalie se quedaron mirando como Jasper entraba en la casa y cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Alec también lo miraba, pero cada vez ensanchando más su sonrisa.

Edward cogió a Rosalie de la mano y la condujo a través del bosque hacia la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía junto a Bella y Renesmee. Con la otra mano sujetaba a Alec, que iba chocando contra todos los árboles, ya que Edward no tenía intención de ir apartando a Alec sino todo lo contrario.

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña, Rosalie se soltó de la mano de Edward y comenzó a gritar.

- Pero es que te has vuelto loco?! Como has podido dejar que Jasper se quedara solo en la casa?! Podría pasarle cualquier cosa con ésa sádica por ahí suelta!!

- Ya has terminado? – preguntó Edward con voz cansada.

- No. Eres idiota! – dijo Rosalie. Hizo una pausa y, cuando estuvo más calmada, volvió a hablar – ya he terminado.

- No te has dado cuenta de lo que hizo Jasper antes de marcharse?

- Te miró y tu asentiste con la cabeza y… oh! – exclamó Rosalie que pareció darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. – que es lo que te dijo?

- Que viniéramos hacia aquí y estuviéramos alerta. No te has dado cuenta de que Maria dijo que ninguno de los tres nos quedáramos con Jasper?

- Como sabía que había alguien más? Que Alec estaba con nosotros? – preguntó Rosalie, imaginándose la respuesta. Se volvió y miró a Alec. Se acercó a él y de un empujón lo lanzó contra un árbol. – porque no has usado tus poderes contra nosotros?! Eh?! – dijo acercándose a Alec, que se había puesto en pie, dándole empujones.

Éste no respondió. No hizo falta. Edward respondió por él.

- Maria les dio la orden de no atacarnos. Si lo hace, Maria acabará con Jane.

- Y que hacemos ahora, Edward? Simplemente nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada, esperando?

- Si, Rosalie. Aunque creo que deberíamos llamar a los demás, para informarles.

- Vale, yo me encargo, tu vigila a éste – dijo mirando con asco a Alec. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se alejó mientras buscaba un número en la agenda del teléfono.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Jasper estaba en el salón de la casa. No para de andar de un lado al otro, sin dejar de mirar el reloj de su móvil. No hacía ni diez minutos que Maria lo había citado allí, a cambio de liberar a Alice, Esme y Renesmee. Un cambio no acababa de creer que fuera a producirse.

Volvió a mirar la hora. Solo había pasado otro minuto.

- Esto va a acabar conmigo – dijo Jasper en voz alta, hablando para si mismo. Siguió caminando. Ésta vez decidió ir hacia la cocina. Se detuvo justo un segundo antes de abrir la puerta. Había alguien allí dentro.

- Abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ningún ruido pero fracasó en su intento.

- Porque no pasas, Jasper? Te estaba esperando – dijo una voz conocida.

Jasper entró y miró hacia el interior. Allí estaba ella.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos – dijo Maria acercándose a un Jasper paralizado por la sorpresa.

- Más para mi que para ti. – consiguió decir Jasper, refiriéndose al hecho de que Maria les había estado espiando.

- Admito que he hecho trampas, pero es que me moría por verte – dijo Maria a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre el rostro de Jasper y le besó en los labios.

Jasper continuó sin moverse hasta que Maria se separó de él. Entonces retrocedió dos pasos.

- Donde están las chicas?

- Están bien.

- No es eso lo que te he preguntado. – dijo Jasper cono tono autoritaria.

- No emplees ese tono de voz conmigo. No te voy a decir donde están hasta que no me cerciore de que estás conmigo y de que no vas a huir.

- Te doy mi palabra.

- No me basta con eso. Necesito una prueba.

- Cual? – preguntó Jasper, aunque temía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

- Quiero que vayamos a cazar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Jasper no respondió. La tentación ante él.

- Es la única manera. En cuanto cacemos y nos vayamos, daré la orden de que las liberen.

Jasper se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Echaría por tierra todo el esfuerzo que había hecho y el sufrimiento que había pasado durante muchos años, pero lo haría. Por el bien de las chicas y de la pequeña Renesmee.

- No me lo van a perdonar nunca. – dijo en un débil susurro.

- Ellos son así de blandengues.

- Vámonos. No soporto más éste lugar – dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la puerta y saliendo al exterior. Maria le seguía, triunfante.


	9. Capitulo 8 La sorpresa

LA SORPRESA

Jasper y Maria de dirigieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo. Jasper se detuvo pero Maria siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo al llegar a la frontera de La Push. Jasper la vio y la siguió.

- Que hacemos aquí? – preguntó Jasper.

- Hemos venido a comer.

- Aquí?! Pero si no podemos pasar! – exclamó Jasper recordando los tratos que hicieron con los lobos tantos años atrás.

- No podías. Recuerda que acabas de dejar atrás tu antigua vida. Ahora comenzaremos de nuevo. – dijo Maria con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Si, cierto. – contestó Jasper en un susurro apenas audible para los humanos, pero Maria le oyó muy bien. – pero…

- Vamos – dijo Maria entrando en la reserva de La Push, cogida de la mano de Jasper.

Caminaron lentamente por el bosque, mientras Jasper no dejaba de mirar a ambos lados, esperando que apareciera en cualquier momento alguno de los lobos y se lanzara sobre ellos para atacarlos, pero no sucedió nada. Nadie acudió a su encuentro. Ambos continuaron avanzando hasta que llegaron a la playa. Estaba desierta.

- Que ocurre?! Es que es una reserva fantasma o que? – dijo Maria haciendo un gesto de exasperación – malditos indios!

Jasper no dijo nada pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

- Bueno. Si hace falta iremos a buscarlos a sus propias casas. – dijo Maria tirando de Jasper, que se dejó llevar, y se dirigieron hacia una pequeña casa roja.

- Que pestazo! - dijo sacudiendo una mano ante si, intentando alejar el olor. – a que narices huele?

- No lo se… tal vez huele a lobos – dijo Jasper enfatizando la última palabra. Maria se volvió y se quedó mirando a Jasper con los ojos bien abiertos. Su expresión reflejaba una mezcla de sorpresa e ira.

- Porque diablos no me lo habías dicho?! – gritó golpeando a Jasper en el pecho – no te atrevas a jugar conmigo Jasper Whitlock.

- Intenté decirte que no debíamos venir pero, para variar, no me hiciste ni caso. Así que deja de quejarte. No ves que no hay nadie en toda la reserva? No se a que le tienes miedo.

- Yo no temo a nada.

- Ya.

Maria cogió de nuevo la mano de Jasper y tiró de él en dirección a la casa.

- Que estás haciendo?

- Vamos a entrar a esa casa. No pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que no comas.

- Maria! – exclamó Jasper soltando la mano de la interpelada bruscamente. – no te ciegues por tus caprichos. Vayamos a la ciudad o a cualquier otro lugar que quieras, pero marchémonos. Aquí solo hacemos el panoli.

- Cuanto has cambiado Jasper.

- Veo que al fin te has dado cuenta. No soy el mismo que cuando nos conocimos. Estamos en el siglo XXI por si todavía no te habías dado cuenta. El mundo cambia. Y ahora dime, que es lo que realmente quieres de mi?

- La verdad?

- Si.

- Te he echado de menos. Al principio creí que podría vivir fingiendo no haberte conocido, pero no lo he conseguido. No he podido olvidarte.

- Maria… - Jasper se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y sorprendido.

- Calla. Ya es bastante vergonzoso estar declarándome. No quiero que digas ninguna palabra al respecto! Es tan difícil aceptar que quiero y necesito estar a tu lado? Te quiero, Jasper.

- Maria… no se que decir. Yo te quise mucho pero… es que las cosas han cambiado. Estoy enamorado de Alice. Ella me da todo lo que necesito.

- No te creo.

- Cree lo que quieras. Si me quisieras tanto como dices me dejarías libre. Desearías que fuera feliz.

- Lo deseo. Quiero que seas feliz.

- Pero yo nunca podré serlo si estoy contigo.

- Ojala hubiera echo algo para evitar que te marcharas. Ahora estaríamos juntos. – dijo Maria a la vez que se acercaba a Jasper y le abrazaba con fuerza.

Jasper no pudo evitar estrechar a Maria entre sus brazos. Aunque era feliz con su vida. No podía olvidar los buenos momentos que pasó junto a ella. Maria era su creadora.

Maria se separó de Jasper y retrocedió.

- Bueno. Veo que nuestros caminos vuelven a separarse. Espero que volvamos a vernos algún día.

- Nunca se sabe.

Maria dio media vuelta sin decir nada más y avanzó hacia los árboles.

- Maria!

- Si, Jasper? – contestó sin siquiera mirar a Jasper, que la había seguido y se encontraba tras ella. Maria esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Donde están Esme, Alice y Renesmee?

- Jasper, cielo. Recuerdas el trato que hicimos antes de marcharnos?

A Jasper le cambió la expresión de la cara al instante. La felicidad de verse libre de Maria había desaparecido. Maria se volvió y miró a Jasper fijamente a los ojos.

- Que es lo que te dije? – repitió Maria, obligando a Jasper a decírselo.

Jasper no respondió.

- Contesta! – dijo Maria en tono imperativo.

- Que darías la orden de que liberaran a las chicas en cuanto estuvieras segura de que estaba a tu lado. Después de que te mostrara mi lealtad.

- Exacto. Y lo has hecho?

- No.

- Vas a venir conmigo? Has mordido a algún humano o tienes intención de hacerlo? No, no lo vas a hacer, por tanto tus chicas no van a ser liberadas. Si las quieres, tendrás que ir a buscarlas, si es que sigue quedando algo que encontrar. – Maria soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de terror de Jasper.

Jasper estuvo a punto de atacar a Maria, pero en ese preciso momento oyó un gruñido a sus espaldas. Jasper se volvió y vio dos enormes lobos, uno de pelaje marrón y otro de pelaje rojizo. En cuanto se volvió de nuevo para mirar a Maria vio que ésta ya se había marchado.

- Mierda! Que hacéis aquí?! – dijo gritando, mirando en dirección a los lobos pero allí solo vio al joven Seth, que estaba en su forma humana.

- Jacob ha ido tras ella – dijo Seth, respondiendo a la pregunta que Jasper aun no le había formulado.

- Habéis ido a ver a Edward?

- Si. Nos dijo que no nos acercáramos a vosotros pero Jacob vino hacia aquí corriendo siguiendo vuestro rastro. Si no llego a venir con él hubiera saltado sobre la vampiresa mucho antes.

- Bueno. Solo espero que no la mate. Solo ella sabe donde están las chicas. Si muere, las perderemos para siempre.

- Esperemos que pueda contenerse.

En el momento en que Jasper avanzaba hacia Seth, para marcharse juntos en busca del resto de la familia, una ráfaga de aire pasó por su lado. Se volvieron y vieron que se trataba de tres personas. Edward, Bella y Carlisle pasaron corriendo a su lado. Bella se detuvo en seco y se acercó rápidamente a Jasper. Cogió su mano y miró a su cuñado a los ojos. Jasper asintió y miró a Seth.

- Ves a nuestra casa. Allí Rosalie te lo contará todo.

Acto seguido y, sin que Seth tuviera tiempo de decir nada, Bella y Jasper salieron corriendo siguiendo la estela de Jacob, Edward y Carlisle.

- No nos detendremos hasta que la hayamos encontrado – dijo Bella en un susurro bien audible para los oídos Jasper.

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	10. Capitulo 9 La verdad

Seth salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de los Cullen, donde se encontró con Rosalie.

- Que haces aquí? Donde están los demás? – preguntó mirando por encima del hombro de Seth, esperando a ver a los demás detrás de él.

- Maria se marchó y Jacob la siguió. De repente aparecieron Edward, Carlisle y Bella, que también fueron corriendo tras ella. Bella se detuvo unos segundos pero cogió a Jasper y se marcharon. – Seth miró a Rosalie, y como ésta no dijo nada, continuó hablando – al parecer Maria no tiene intención de liberar a ninguna de las tres – dijo refiriéndose a Alice, Esme y Renesmee.

- Maldita hija de… sabía que era una trampa!

- No te dijeron nada antes de marcharse? Y como han llegado Carlisle y los demás tan pronto?

- Carlisle compró un avión privado. Como es que estás tu aquí?

- Jacob y yo vinimos corriendo. En cuanto llegamos vinimos a ésta casa y encontramos un rastro reciente de Jasper y de un vampiro desconocido. Jacob salió corriendo de repente. Se puso como loco. – dijo Seth. Cogió aire, sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie. – Por cierto, donde está el vampiro? – dijo refiriéndose a Alec.

- Emmet le está vigilando. A él y a Jane.

- Porque crees que no nos han atacado todavía? Con la de oportunidades que han tenido! Es todo muy extraño.

- Al parecer, Maria les amenazó con matarlos si usaban sus poderes contra nosotros.

- Pues vaya. Esa Maria tiene narices.

- Si. – dijo Rosalie, pensativa. – no se como habrá conseguido que esos dos le hagan caso. Creo que hay algo más que no alcanzamos a ver. Tenemos que averiguar el qué. Vamos chucho – dijo cogiendo a Seth de la mano – vamos a sonsacarle la información a esos dos. – Seth sonrió y ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a la pequeña cabaña de su amigo Edward.

- Soy yo! – dijo Rosalie, innecesariamente, al entrar en la cabaña. – vengo con el cachorro.

Ambos entraron en el salón de la casa, aun cogidos de la mano.

Emmet miró hacia ellos, primero a la cara y después a las manos. Seth se dio cuenta y soltó la mano de Rosalie al instante. Emmet sonrió y Rosalie se lanzó a su cuello, mientras Seth observaba a los jóvenes vampiros. Estaban sentados en el sofá que había frente a Emmet.

- Han dicho algo? – preguntó Rosalie, sentándose al lado de su chico.

- Nada. Esto no lleva a ninguna parte – dijo Emmet asqueado, levantándose del sofá y caminando por todo el salón, sin dejar de mirar a Jane y Alec. – Edward no debería de haberse marchado, ahora no podemos saber que es lo que están pensando.

Seth se acercó poco a poco a ellos y éstos pusieron cara de asco al sentir de más de cerca el olor a licántropo. Seth sonrió al darse cuenta y se acercó aun más a ellos.

- Que tal? – dijo Seth sentándose en el sofá, entre los dos, provocando que éstos se apartaran de él con rapidez. – vais a hablar o debo daros un fuerte abrazo? – dijo ahora riendo a carcajadas, viendo la expresión de los jóvenes vampiros.

- Todo esto es cosa de Aro – dijo Alec levantándose del sofá de un salto.

- Que?! – exclamaron Emmet, Rosalie y Seth, mirando primero a Alec y luego a Jane, que miraba al joven vampiro con odio.

- Que quiere exactamente ese mal nacido? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Quiere a Alice y a la pequeña. Sabe que si Alice ve a su chico en peligro aceptará unirse a nosotros.

- Por eso Maria quería a Jasper a su lado… - susurró Rosalie hablando para si misma.

- Vuelve a sentarte – dijo Emmet secamente, empujando a Alec al sofá.

Seth se levantó y se acercó a los Cullen.

- Que hacemos? Maria se ha ido y no sabemos donde están las chicas. – dijo Seth sin molestarse en hablar en voz baja.

- No lo se – dijeron Rosalie y Emmet al unísono y los tres miaron de nuevo a los jóvenes vampiros.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Déjanos marchar. Ya no sirve que nos retengas por más tiempo. – dijo Alice, que estaba sentada en el frío suelo de una oscura habitación.

- Cállate. – dijo la voz de Weasley.

- Maria no va a volver. Lo he visto.

- He dicho que te calles.

- Se ha marchado con otro, y no piensa volver – dijo con un leve tono de amargura en la voz que todos percibieron al instante.

- Maria no se marcharía…

- Pues lo ha hecho, así que porque no nos dejas marchar? – dijo la voz musical procedente de Nessie.

- Si Alice dice que se ha marchado es que es cierto. Ella lo ve todo. – dijo Esme, rompiendo su silencio.

- En ese caso, no permaneceremos mucho más tiempo aquí. – dijo Weasley mirando por la ventana. – nos marchamos en media hora. Arreglaos un poco. Vamos a ver a alguien muy especial.

Alice, Esme y Renesmee se levantaron del suelo y se arreglaron un poco, ya que tenían las ropas sucias. En cuanto hubieron terminado y Renesmee hubo cogido su mochila, Weasley se acercó a ellas.

- Cogeos de la mano – dijo en tono imperativo el vampiro.

Alice cogió a Renesmee en brazos, y cogió a Esme de la mano. Weasley avanzó los dos pasos que lo separaban de las Cullen y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Alice y la otra sobre el hombro de Esme, y de repente la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y aparecieron, en apenas unos segundos, en una gran habitación con el suelo y las paredes de piedra. Weasley soltó a Alice y Esme, y se alejó hacia una gran puerta, por la que salió, dejándolas solas.

Las tres se quedaron mirando y, en ese momento, Alice pareció perder el mundo de vista. Se quedó inmóvil con la mirada perdida. En unos segundos pareció volver.

- Como no he podido verlo antes? – dijo Alice, dejando a Renesmee en el suelo. – es todo cosa de Aro.

- En efecto queridas mías. – dijo una voz procedente de sus espaldas. Las tres se volvieron y vieron tres tronos, y en el del centro estaba sentado un vampiro, vestido todo de negro, y con la capa de igual color.

- Aro? – preguntó Esme, que había cogido a Nessie de la mano y la estaba protegiendo con el cuerpo.

- Bienvenidas a mi castillo. – dijo levantándose y abriendo los brazos.

- Que quieres? – dijo Alice entre dientes.

- Creí que tú lo sabrías más que nadie. Te quiero a ti. Y a tu preciosa sobrinita, claro, ya que tu hermano no se ha molestado en venir, tendré que quedarme con otra, aunque no por eso menos valioso.

- No somos trofeos. Somos personas. – dijo Nessie intentando salir del abrazo protector en el que estaba atrapada por parte de Esme.

- Claro que si, pequeña Renesmee. Me refería a que sería muy feliz si quisierais vivir con nosotros. Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. – dijo Aro dulcemente.

- No soy tonta. Te recuerdo. Querías matar a mi familia. – dijo la niña.

- Eso fue en el pasado, y fue por un error.

- Ya.

- Aro. No voy a quedarme contigo. Tenemos una familia, y no queremos abandonarla. Y con ello no quiero decir que, si no tuviera familia, me uniría a ti. No me gusta tu forma de vida.

- Querida Alice. – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – te acabaría gustando, te lo aseguro.

- He dicho que no.

- Y tu que dices, pequeña?

- No.

- De acuerdo – dijo mirando a Esme – veo que tendré que buscar un aliciente que os haga pensar en ello – dijo cogiendo a Esme del brazo y tirando de ella hacia el centro de la sala. Sacó un pequeño objeto plateado del bolsillo.

- No! – gritó Alice al recordar el objeto. – no le hagas daño.

Un fuerte estruendo inundó la gran sala. La gran puerta se abrió y entró en ella una hermosa mujer de piel pálida, aunque podían distinguirse en ella rasgos latinos.

- Que haces tu aquí? – dijo Aro, irritado.

- He huido de los vampiros. Los perdí en España. – dijo la mujer, sonriente. – vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí? – dijo mirando a las tres vampiresas, que la miraban con odio.

- Maria, no deberías estar aquí, estás poniendo en peligro todo el plan. – dijo Aron sin siquiera mirar a la interpelada a la cara.

- Tranquilo, Aro, cariño, todo está bien. Cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora quiero que cumplas tú.

- De acuerdo. Ve a recepción, allí te darán lo que buscas.

- Genial – dijo Maria, saliendo del salón, con la mirada de odio de Alice clavada en su espalda.

- Vaya autocontrol – dijo Aro, mirando a Alice, mientras retenía con más fuerza a Esme – creí que ibas a lanzarte a su cuello.

- Y darte la oportunidad de dañar a mi madre? De eso nada. Suéltala.

- Alice, Alice. Te crees que he montado todo esto para dejarte marchar como si nada?

Alice miró a Aro con furia, intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de lanzarse sobre él, pero eso pondría en peligro a Esme. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para intentar ver algo, aunque fuera la más mínima esperanza de que alguien iba a aparecer y las iba a salvar.

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	11. Capitulo 10 Amenazas

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Los cuatro vampiros se detuvieron ante la puerta del imponente castillo, seguidos de Jacob, que se acercó a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, un fuerte olor azotó sus fosas nasales, lo que le hizo retroceder unos pasos, volviendo al lado de los Cullen.

Una figura salió del castillo, caminado como si nada, hasta que vio a las cinco personas que la taladraban con la mirada y se puso a reír.

- Vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí? – dijo con tono burlón, acercándose a Jasper, que la miraba con todo el odio que sentía en esos momentos.

- No le hagas caso, vamos. – dijo Carlisle ignorando la presencia de Maria y tomó a su hijo del brazo, tirando de él hacia el interior del castillo. – Toda tuya. – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Jacob, que ya había empezado a quitarse la camiseta y se estaba desabrochando los pantalones.

María se quedó sorprendida en un principio, pero pronto supo las intenciones de los vampiros. Intentó interponerse en su camino, continuando con sus burlas, pero un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo se puso ante ella de un salto.

- Ya veo, voy a tener que jugar un rato con el perro. – dijo con desprecio, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada más. Jacob se lanzo a su cuello, mientras que Edward, Bella, Carlisle y Jasper entraron corriendo al castillo.

Los cuatro llegaron a una enorme sala en la que encontraron a cuatro personas. Renesmee salió corrieron y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, mientras que Esme y Alice se quedaron en el sitio, paralizadas por la sorpresa de ver a su familia.

- Vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí? – dijo Aro en tono de burla, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver la sorpresa.

- A que ha venido todo esto, Aro? – dijo Carlisle, poniéndose ante su viejo amigo. – es que te hemos hecho algo?

- No, claro que no, querido Carlisle. Simplemente quería darle la oportunidad a la pequeña de que se uniera a nosotros, ya es mayorcita.

- Sigue siendo una niña, aunque no lo parezca.

En ese momento les interrumpió un fuerte estruendo. Jacob acababa de entrar en la sala y Nessie saltó de los brazos de su padre a los brazos de su Jacob.

- Que hace el perro aquí? – gruñó Aro.

- O dejas que nos marchemos todos, o te haré lo mismo que a tu amiguita. – dijo con desprecio, señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

- Márchate, no pintas nada aquí.

- Vale. – Jacob echó a correr hacia la puerta, con Renesmee aun en brazos, pero alguien le bloqueó el paso. Dos vampiros.

- Tú, no la niña.

- La niña, como tú la llamas, y yo, no nos vamos a separar. Así que si quieres que me vaya, la niña se viene conmigo. – dijo alejándose de los vampiros de la puerta. Los reconoció a ambos al momento. Los había visto el día en que los italianos fueron a Forks a buscar a su Nessie.

- Amigo Carlisle, debes admitir que la niña es un tesoro muy valioso. No puedo dejar que os la llevéis como si nada.

- Esa niña es mi hija, y no la vas a convertir en un monstruo. – gruñó Edward.

Si no hubiera sido porque Alice y Jasper le sujetaron, Edward se hubiera lanzando sobre el líder de los Vulturis.

- No te pongas así, querido Edward. También te quiero a ti y a tu hermana. – dijo mirando a Alice. – y ahora os tengo a los tres aquí. Porque no os lo pensáis mejor?

- No. Queremos volver a casa. – dijo Renesmee.

- Eso ya lo se, pero aquí no vale con eso. No depende de vosotros.

- Si quieres que tus pequeños chupasangres sigan con vida, nos dejarás en paz.

- De quien hablas? – preguntó uno de los vampiros que seguían bloqueando la salida.

- De los que me alejaron de mis papás. – dijo Renesmee. Aro captó el mensaje al instante.

- Donde están Jane y Alec. – dijo ahora el otro vampiro de la puerta, el más grande y musculoso. Félix.

- Os los enviaremos por correo como no nos dejéis marchar. Ahora. – amenazó Bella, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.

Se notaba que Aro apreciaba a los jóvenes vampiros, porque al instante mandó que desbloquearan la puerta para dejar marchar a los Cullen.

Los ocho salieron corriendo del castillo y no dejaron de correr hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto. Edward llamó a Emmet al móvil y le contó lo sucedido. en cuanto llegaran a Forks, liberarían a Alec y Jane, aunque no estaban muy seguros de que los Vulturis fueran a dejarlos en paz, aunque debían de tener esperanza.

- Jake, me alegro de que al fin me hayas encontrado. – dijo Renesmee, que estaba sentada en el avión al lado de su amigo.

- Te prometí que nunca dejaría que te hicieran y nada, y yo cumplo mis promesas. – dijo besando el dorso de la mano de la niña.

- Ya lo se.

- Va, duerme un poco.

Renesmee se acomodó en su asiento y se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos, al igual que Jasper.

Alice le contó a su familia sobre el vampiro que las llevó Volterra.

- Un vampiro que puede tele transportarse? – preguntó Bella, incrédula.

- Y no solo a él, si no que nos llevó a todas al mismo tiempo, y Nessie me contó que fue en coche con Maria y el vampiro, el tal Weasley, y las tele transportó dentro de un coche. Con el coche incluido. – dijo Esme, que no soltaba en ningún momento la mano de su marido.

- Aro no debe saber de su poder, sino, ya lo habría reclutado. – dijo Jasper, abrazado a su chica.

- Seguro. Bueno, esperemos que no lo encuentre, sino, lo tendría más fácil para volver a raptar a Nessie, o a quien sea. – dijo Alice. – estaré atenta.

- Bien. Lo que ahora debemos hacer es que Alec y Jane vuelvan a Volterra, con una advertencia. – dijo Carlisle. – que opinas, Edward?

Edward no había dicho nada en todo el viaje. Se puso en pie y se fue al cuarto de baño, ante la sorpresa de todos.

Edward cerró la puerta por dentro, sacó su móvil y llamó a Seth.

_- Edward, que pasa? Emmet me dijo que ya habíais encontrado a las chicas._

- Si, están con nosotros, ya estamos en el avión. Solo quería pedirte que avisaras a Sam de que reuniera a los chicos en mi casa. Debemos agradecerles todo lo que han hecho. Bueno, que habéis hecho. Te debemos mucho a ti también.

_- Sois mis amigos, es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Falta mucho para que lleguéis?_

- No. Aterrizaremos en breve. Bueno, ahora debo dejarte, estoy escuchando que alguien quiere intentar ligar con Bella. – dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que Jane se llevó a Renesmee.

_- De acuerdo. Deja claro quien el es hombre de Bella. – dijo Seth riendo a carcajadas. _

Edward volvió a guardarse el móvil y salió del baño en el momento en que decían por megafonía que debían abrocharse los cinturones. Estaban a punto de aterrizar.

Como no habían llevado el coche, hicieron el camino de Seattle a Forks corriendo, excepto Jacob, que pidió un taxi y metió a Renesmee en él, que seguía dormida. Además, no quería llegar a la casa de los Cullen y que la niña se encontrara con los dos vampiros italianos.

El viaje en taxi fue largo, pero agradable. Estar junto a su pequeña le reconfortaba. Cuanto la había echado de menos los pocos días que habían estado separados.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto. No tengo excusa, lo se.**

**Bueno, esto se acaba.**

**Bellessie, te dije que lo haría algún día, y aquí estoy. Jeje. Haber que os parece.**


	12. Capitulo 11 Vuelta a la normalidad

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero ésta trama si.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Carlisle acababa de acompañar a Jane y Alec al aeropuerto. No acababa de fiarse de que se fueran a marchar, así que no se fue hasta que ambos se subieron al avión, en el vuelo nocturno a Italia.

La manada de Sam y los Cullen estaban reunidos en el jardín de la casa de los Cullen. Ninguno de ellos se alejaba de Nessie. Habían temido tanto por su vida, que sus corazones no le dejaban alejarse de allí. Sobre todo Jacob, que parecía su sombra, aunque eso no parecía molestar a Renesmee, al contrario, le encantaba tener a Jacob a su lado.

Bella miraba a su hija con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Rosalie no dejaba de mirar a Jacob de reojo. Todos estaban allí, todos excepto seth, que había desaparecido sin dar explicaciones en cuanto los Cullen llegaron a la casa.

- Donde está Seth? – preguntó Bella a su marido, que estaba a su lado.

- Se marchó a darse una ducha. Bueno, me dijo que no iba a salir de la ducha hasta que no se le quitara el olor a vampiro del cuerpo. – dijo sonriendo.

Bella también rió y se acercó a su pequeña, que iba corriendo hacia ella con algo en las manos.

- Mira que me ha regalado Emily! – dijo poniendo en sus manos una bolsa. Bella miró en el interior y vio un precioso vestido azul. – puedo ponérmelo?

- Claro, vamos. – Bella y Renesmee se adentraron en la casa y salieron a los pocos minutos.

Renesmee salió corriendo hacia Emily, seguida en todo momento por Jacob.

- Vaya, Nessie, estás preciosa.

- Gracias. El vestido es precioso. No me lo voy a quitar nunca! – exclamó dando vueltas sobre sus talones, provocando la sonrisa de todos los presentes.

Seth apareció corriendo al jardín de los Cullen, cogiendo del brazo a un muchacho.

- Que pasa? Quien es ese? – preguntaron los Cullen al mismo tiempo.

Alice y Esme se le quedaron mirando fijamente, asustadas. Edward vio sus expresiones y leyó sus mentes. Ese era el vampiro que las había llevado a Volterra.

- Que haces tú aquí!! – gritó Edward lanzándose sobre Weasley, que acabo en el suelo, de cara al suelo, rodeado por todos los presentes.

Jacob se mantenía alejado, con Renesmee cogida de la mano.

- No encuentro a Maria. Solo vine para ver si había vuelto.

- Maria ya no existe. – gritó Jacob desde donde estaba. – ahora estás solo.

- Lárgate o acabamos contigo. – dijo Emmet, poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

- Y donde voy a ir? Maria era la única que estaba a mi lado. – dijo sollozando.

- Maria te estaba utilizando.

- Aun así. No estaba solo. – Edward se levantó de encima del vampiro y le dio la vuelta, sin levantarlo del suelo.

- Madre mía! – exclamó Bella. – no tiene los ojos rojos!!

- Como?! – la exclamación fue general.

Todos se alejaron de Weasley y le dejaron levantarse. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que era un muchacho joven, como ellos o más.

- Dejadme que me explique. Yo… bueno, María me trasformó hace un par de años. Yo vivía cerca de éste pueblo y encontré a Maria una noche. Me pidió que la trajera a Forks y, bueno, lo hice. Me dijo que había encontrado a sus amigos y que pronto los visitaría. Esa noche pasamos la noche juntos y me mordió – dijo mostrándonos su muñeca. Tenía la marca del mordisco. – me pidió que le ayudara y, como no tenía a nadie mas, me uní a ella.

- Eso no explica lo de los ojos. – dijo Rosalie, mirando con desprecio al vampiro.

- Bueno, ella me contó que sus amigos no comían de las personas. Sino que se alimentaban de animales. Me pareció una buena idea. Una cosa era vivir eternamente, y otra, asesinar a gente.

- Pero…

- No pido que me creáis, solo os pido que no me matéis.

- Ven – dijo Carlisle tomando a Weasley del brazo y se lo llevó al interior de la casa.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y se mantuvieron a la espera de que Carlisle volviera a salir. No oían nada, salvó Edward, que sabía de las intenciones de su padre y sonrió.

- Es un caso perdido. – dijo abrazando a su madre, que tenía la preocupación grabada en el rostro.

- Quien?

- Carlisle, siempre ayudando y confiando en los demás. Le está pidiendo que se una a nosotros, así nunca volverá a estar solo.

- Ah si?

- Es una buena noticia. Si está con nosotros, nunca se unirá a Aro.

- Eso es cierto, pero tu padre no lo hace por eso.

- Ya lo se. Simplemente es un buen hombre.

Carlisle salió de la casa junto a Weasley cuando ya estaba amaneciendo.

- Chicos, tenemos a un nuevo miembro en la familia. Por favor, tratadlo como un hermano.

La reacción fue unánime. Ninguno se movió del sitio. Ninguno salvo Renesmee, que se alejó corriendo de Jacob y saltó a los brazos de Weasley.

- Ya nunca volverás a estar solo. – dijo la pequeña, y besó la mejilla del sorprendido vampiro.

- Podrás perdonarme algún día?

- Ya lo estás. – dijo Bella. – si Renesmee no te hubiera perdonado, no estarías tan tranquilo.

- Gracias. A todos. No merezco esto, aunque reconozco que me agrada saber que hay gente buena en nuestro mundo.

***

- Vamos Weasley, que vamos a llegar tarde!! – gritó Renesmee entrando en la habitación del joven. – Que haces ahí tirado. Venga, que los chicos ya se van.

- Vale. – Weasley cogió su mochila y salió de su cuarto, con Renesmee cogida de la mano.

Salieron al jardín, donde les esperaba el resto de la familia.

- Vamos chicos, hoy es el primer día de instituto, no vayamos a llegar tarde. – dijo Carlisle desde su coche.

Ambos se subieron al jeep de Emmet y se marcharon camino al instituto. Renesmee empezaba ese día el instituto. Bueno, todos empezaban en un instituto nuevo. Ese verano la familia se había mudado a Alaska, donde comenzaban una nueva vida, lejos del pasado.

Weasley se había adaptado muy bien a la familia Cullen, donde, junto a Emmet, amargaban la existencia de sus hermanos, con sus bromas y sus ácidos comentarios. Le encantaba la música, lo que agradaba a Edward. Le gustaba ir de comprar, lo cual entusiasmaba enormemente a Alice, y a Jasper, que se libraba de los largos días de compras a lo que le había sometido su chica. Y bueno… con Renesmee era un tema a parte. Eran los mejores amigos, cosa que hacía rabiar a Jacob, aunque no tenía nada que temer. Renesmee había descubierto unos nuevos sentimientos en su interior. Le amaba a él. Solo a él.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, otra etapa se acabó.**

**Espero que la historia no haya acabado muy mal. Y con lo de muy mal me refiero a que el final sea muy malo. Es lo que pasa cuando la historia se acaba después de mucho tiempo de haberla empezado.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia. **

**Nos leemos!!**


End file.
